Something Fishy
by DakotaDog612
Summary: Mabel gets a fishy letter from her merman boyfriend, Mermando, and is comforted by an unlikely boy. One-shot. K for minor kissing. NO PINECEST!


**Just a devious little oneshot. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its characters.**

Mabel felt like she belonged in some sort of sappy romance story.

Her life was a tragedy, like Romeo and Juliet. She was a princess, locked away in the Mystery Shack. Her prince, who lived far, far away, out in the ocean, could not see her anymore. She only got bottles from him. Messages in bottles, and she had to go to the public pool to get them.

The first few days it was open, the pool was nice. But after a week, it was disgusting. She scrunched up her nose at the thought of it. Grunkle Stan was right- public pools were gross.

But no, her story didn't end there. She had to sneak to the pool, because her great uncle had decided Gideon, the little twit, was too evil to be near anymore. And the pool was his favorite spot. On top of that, Mabel had to sneak past the lifeguard, Mr. Poolcheck, who was the most horrifying man on the face of the earth. And it was hard.

It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon. Business at the shack was slower then usual. Mabel sat behind the counter that hot day, mindlessly pressing the buttons on the cash register.

"Open, close. Open, close. Open, close. Open, close." She mumbled.

Her twin brother Dipper entered the room. Mabel perked up, watching him as he made his way over to her.

"Hey, Mabes." Dipper greeted. "Stan says your shift is over. I'm taking it from here, so go play with your friends or whatever."

Mabel squealed. The cash register popped open. The brunette toppled off the stool. She laughed and crawled to the door, knowing just where she was going.

She skipped down the sleepy streets of Gravity Falls. She could almost smell the chlorine from the pool. She could almost see the dirty towels lining the ground. She could almost hear Soos yelling at the blow up rubber ducks to be free.

"Be free, duckies, BE FREE!"

Oh, wait, she could hear him.

Mabel darted into the pool grounds. She saw a single bottle floating around the empty tub. Mabel grunted as she stretched as far as she could to reach the bottle.

"WHOA!"

_Splash!_

Mabel grunted, wiping the water off of her face. She coughed up a Band-Aid she had swallowed and slowly paddled over to the bottle. The girl grabbed it and swam back over to the other end.

She turned the bottle to the side, looking at the name. She raised her eyebrows. Usually her name was written there with Mermando's big, curly, cute handwriting. Who was this "Coral" he had written of?

She popped off the cork of the bottle. The paper slid into her hand. As always, it was damp. But it was damper then usual, like it had been written earlier then usual. Or, perhaps, deeper underwater. It was a bit odd, it didn't smell like fish like it usually did.

She ever so carefully unrolled the paper so it would not fall apart. She looked shocked as she read the letter, which read, and I quote **(Cue Spanish accent)**:

_My dearest Coral,_

_It is I, Mermando. I apologize for not having written in a while. I have been dealing with a human that fell in love with me. She is quite odd, but I have been playing her like my guitar. Like all humans, she is stupid._

_I remember when we had our first kiss, my sweetest Coral. Your eyes shone like the moon itself, your lips the same color as the coral you were named after. I cannot wait to see you again so we may do so again._

_I apologize, my sweet, but my mother is calling. I will write to you, me coarsen (that means my heart in Spanish), my Coral, soon. Until then-_

_Mermando_

Mabel felt her feeble human heart shatter. A stupid human? Was that all she was to him? More importantly, he was cheating on her?

She smashed the bottle onto the ground and ripped up the paper. She was heartbroken. There was a tugging on her leg. The boy in the water filter, Luke, looked up at her with big, concerned eyes.

"Mabel, what's wrong?"

Mabel lowered herself into the pool. "My first love broke my heart." She sniffed. "He cheated on me, Luke."

Luke gave her a small smile. "If one is not intelligent enough to treat a beautiful woman such as yourself with the love and respect you deserve, then he was not intelligent enough to have you."

Mabel beamed at him. She leaned in and kissed the boy, who turned bright red in return. She took the cover off of the water filter.

"Thanks, Lukie. I'll see you around."

Mabel skipped off as Luke hulled himself out of the filter. He watched as the brunette slipped around the corner. Luke picked up the shreds of the letter he had written, smirking.

"Sucker," he hissed.

**So, Luke is now free and Mabel fell for his lies. That's about it. Hope you enjoyed the l'il ol' oneshot there.**

**~Dakota**


End file.
